Moments in Time
by juntomatsu
Summary: There are moments in time that seem to stand out more than others. These moments can last for what feels like an eternity....[reedited]


_a/n: -hiding under the desk-…sshhh… I'm currently hiding from the plot bunnies...heh heh... i was attack by yet another plot bunny...so uh yeah…this is my third one-shot...i hope that you like it..._

_disclaimer: and yet again...rejoice naruto is not mine...then the name would be changed to hinata and sasuke...ah ha...-dodges flying objects thrown by naruto fans-_

_warning: and yes once more...for smirks and giggles...i SUCK at grammar...so if there are boo-boos then -shrugs-...its not my fault...ah...actually it is...but still...on with the one-shot...oh and there are ooc-ness and a little au and so on and so forth_

-------

Moments in Time

There are moments in time that seem to stand out more than others. These precious moments can last for what feels like an eternity, even though they last for only a single minute.

Like the moment that you first met your cousin, Neji, hoping that he would become a friend. You glanced over and caught him staring at you, causing you to blush as you hid behind your father, hoping that that heat you felt on your face would stop. You remember thinking that the next time you see him that you'll ask if he'll be your friend: although you never did.

And soon after that waking up to a new day, but no one speaks to you. Everyone seems to be lost in their own worlds, and yet at the time you were too young to fully understand. You see cousin again and since you had nothing to do at the time you run up to ask him if he would play with you. Then he turned to you with so much hurt and sadness in his eyes and shouted to you that it was your fault that his father had left him and that he hated you. You remember staring at his back through your tears as he ran away from you, wondering what you had done to make your uncle leave; you suddenly felt alone and cold.

Like the time that your mother smiled because of the flower that you had given to her, when you were four. That smile had put the sun to shame. It warmed your heart and soul to see that smile. You smiled back and promised to yourself make her smile like that again and again.

The first time that your father called you a failure for not being able to keep up in your training; you remember that scornful look and disappointment in his voice, as he told you that you were too weak and sloppy. That even though it was supper time you would not eat; instead remain in the dojo until you perfected that move, as he slid the door shut behind him with a soft click, but to you the soft click was a stifling thunder and you were left alone again.

When you were five, the moment that you first laid you eyes on you new baby sister, Hanabi, so innocent and small. While watching her stir in her sleep you make another promise to yourself to always protect her and be there for her so that she won't know the loneliness that you feel.

The next thing that stands out is the loss of your mother during her third child's birth and little Hazuki, your little baby brother. You can remember screaming and crying while your father stood quietly by with a dull look in his eyes. You can recall be angry at him that he didn't cry for your mother and brother, his wife and son. At the time you didn't really understand why he was quiet you were only six, now that you think back on it, he had been silently crying inside the whole time after all a Hyuuga must never show there emotions. Perhaps that was the first time that you wished that you weren't born a Hyuuga, but time heals some wounds to where they are bearable.

About a few months later started the academy. You don't really remember everything about the first days of the academy; all that you can recall is that you were nervous and just a little scared while your father was telling you not to embarrass the clan. Walking quietly towards class dreading what the day would bring. But all that is soon forgotten as you bump into a very loud blonde with the most cerulean eyes you've every seen and ended up being thrilled beyond words that he was in the same class. You can remember the heat you felt on your face every time that he came within three feet of you, how your voice seem to lose itself some where and how your heart would flutter about.

Of course the lessons and teachings from the academy would always stay with you. Yet again what you remember the most is your blonde inspiration. How he always stood with such pride and a hidden strength that you seemed to lack; on this day you remember swearing that you too will stand like him. You can recall being sad that he didn't pass the final exam to graduate but hoped…no knew that that would not hold him back. You knew that he would somehow rebound back. If only you had courage to tell him that, and the next day when he showed up to class wearing his headband, you beamed with pride for him. Of course that was also the time that you father had all but disowned you, saying that you were weaker than Hanabi, and again you felt alone

You recall the Chunin exams, feeling scared that you had to fight Neji, but Naruto was there, cheering you on. You can remember the moment that you decided to finally follow through on your promise to yourself so many years ago, and you vowed to prove yourself to Naruto. Even though you lost in the end it was ok because every ending, you were told is a new start, a new beginning and there you would change. And there you did. Slowly at first but you did it.

The moment that Naruto finally accept you for more than a friend your heart stopped and time seem to freeze. The kiss was simple but it meant the world to you. Remembering that you wanted the moment last you keep your eyes closed and savored it. You can still recall Naruto calling you strange but then claiming that that was one of many things that he liked about you. Much of that night was a blissful blur to you, but it was the best seventeenth birthday present ever. The next few years past by in the same blissful manner, old wounds were being healed, the Hyuuga slowly breaking down the barriers, and Uchiha Sasuke returned and was being accepted back thanks to Naruto, Sakura and others.

Remembering Sakura and Naruto now, brings about mixed emotions. In that moment that you found that they had been sleeping with each other for months you felt…nothing. You didn't know what to feel; perhaps it was just your emotions over loading or that in the moments that seem to last for forever; your heart simply shattered into dust and blew away in the void that stood in its place.

You can still remember Sakura telling you that he was no good that he deserved to be dumped by you. Taking a deep breath you can vaguely recall telling her that she was your best friend and that you trusted her, like Naruto she also cheated on you, cheated on your friendship and if you broke it off with Naruto then you would break it off with her too. Looking back you can recount her tears and the shame that her eyes showed. Even though you never did "break up" with either of them, there was now a deep, silent rift growing. Many months later your relationship with Naruto came to an end. Thinking back no one really officially ended it; it just faded into an uneasy friendship…no more like acquaintance.

It was during this time that you met up him, Sasuke, your husband now. You can remember the feelings of being uncomfortable and scared around him at first. Even though everyone in Konoha, including yourself you still felt uneasy around him, maybe it was the way he looked at you. Yet somewhere along the line you became friends, then best friends.

Then on your twenty-fifth birthday you can remember the shock you felt when he ask you out. Somewhere along the way you had fallen in love with him yet didn't want to ruin your friendship over this. Remembering back on Naruto and Sakura you didn't want to ruin this, so you lied and told him that you didn't feel the same. Time stopped again while you felt the sting of your own words.

While walking away you can still remember the moment that your tears started to fall and would not stop, as the pain in your chest began to throb. The one thing that you don't remember is how Sasuke ended up standing in front of you, but the next would stay with you for all time, he was crying. The next few seconds and words for you were a blur it was hard to remember everything that was said between the two of you but the thing that stands out the most is when he told you that he was not Naruto, he would never hurt you. That somewhere over the years he had fallen in love with you with all his heart and …no, it was more…his soul. That you were the only thing that kept him sane and whole, you can't quite recall if it was you who kissed him or him who kissed you, but you can remember the feeling. Time stopped again for the second time that night as your lips touched, and you felt that you had found the other half of your soul. You felt your heart skip a few beats as that feeling set in. It felt like this was where you belonged, by his side.

Two months later, much to everyone's dismay, you and him got married. It was nothing huge just a small gathering of all your closest friends and family. It was one of you most cherished moments, the day that you became Uchiha Hinata.

Then eleven months later you recall the first time that you held your newborns, little Mikoto and Yukiko, you can remember crying tears of joy, as Sasuke beamed with pride at his new family. You can also remember everyone's happiness for you and them. Then two years later you cried yet again as you saw Sasuke holding another newborn your son, Hazuki. You can recall so many fond memories of your children from their first steps to their first words. A couple of years have pasted since then and all filled with such warm moments and fond memories.

Now you remember the meeting that took place two days ago, it was supposed to be a simple mission. Escorting a family to the Rice Country, thinking back on it, it wasn't supposed to be like this. You can't remember when the enemy attacked; all you know is that you moved to act before anything made sense, and now thinking back you're glad that you did what you did. Your team and the family's safe, the enemy dead, and in your last seconds, you are glad that moments like this can last for an eternity so that you can think about all the precious moments in your life before you take your last breath.

_-------_

_a/n: well… what did you think...did you like it...i added some "memories" of my own and some things that happened to friends(well except that whole last breath thing)...i do hope that you enjoyed reading it...and it wasn't too sad(although hinata dying is horrible….curses on the writer…O.o…oh wait that's me-chuckles-)…and i wasn't to sure again were to stick this thing...yet again… i'll stick it in under hinasasu...because in the end they got together...-stares at couple-… so cute...-fights her urges to glomp them-…well as always… please review if you want...or don't if want...i'm just glad that you took the time to read my doodle...and if you feel the need to add a flame then by all means plz do...-does her best sasuke glare-… but you were warned about juntomatsu's lack of skills…-chuckles-… thanks for reading...-glomps all readers-_


End file.
